Dreams of the Past
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Warning: Yaoi, older man with younger man. Hakurei x Shion. Shion remembers his past life with Hakurei.


**Dreams of the Past**

"Master Hakurei." Shion's steps were deliberate and emphasized by the heavy steps of his boots and clanging of his golden armor. His master was sitting in the tower in the same place and position he had been in when Shion first arrived. This time he wasn't smiling.

"You have accomplished your mission here, I trust," Hakurei said.

"You knew," Shion said accusingly. "You knew the evil star was Tokusa."

"I suspected," Hakurei admitted. "But I didn't want Yuzuriha to face her own brother."

"I also didn't want her to bear that burden, but what I don't understand is why you forced _me_ to bear that burden." Shion's frown deepened. He wanted to say something more, to lash out at his teacher, but there was something in Hakurei's expression that made it impossible. It was that same melancholy that he'd sensed when touching the Altar armor.

"As you know, although I was a Silver Saint, I led the last Holy War." Shion nodded. Hakurei closed his eyes. "Sage and I will never forgive the two hidden gods, Thanatos and Hypnos, who played with our friends' lives. But there is someone else I can never forgive: myself. I led the Saints to their deaths."

"You were protecting the world!" Shion objected and suddenly forgot that he was supposed to be mad at his Master. "You can't blame yourself for what happened!"

"Oh, but I can. Whether or not it is my fault, I blame myself." Hakurei opened his eyes slowly and met Shion's. "Do you understand now why I couldn't become the Grand Pope of Sanctuary?" Shion shook his head. He had long suspected the reasons he'd been told in the past were false. "I could not bear the responsibility anymore. I cannot stand to see another person die in a holy war."

"But..."

"Shion." Shion quieted. "You are stronger than me. I know you can bear this burden that I cannot."

One war was enough. One life was enough.

Shion wasn't sure why, but he set his golden helmet aside, took his master's hand, and guided it to his exposed thigh. Hakurei snatched his hand back, and his brow furrowed.

Shion did it again, but this time he guided his master's hand underneath his armor to his crotch. As he did, he pulled his master into a kiss. Hakurei eagerly returned the kiss. He pushed Shion down and continued to grope him as his lips pressed harder against Shion's.

Shion sent his Gold Cloth away, and it reassembled nearby in the form of a ram. He slid Hakurei's sash and scarf off. Hakurei shrugged off his robes in between caressing Shion's bare chest. He kicked his underwear off and was too eager to strip Shion as well, settling instead for pulling Shion's tights down to his thighs. Shion tried to wriggle out of them but was unable to do so with Hakurei's eager body in the way. Their cocks hardened as they rubbed up against one another.

Shion gasped for air and tipped his head back. Hakurei kissed his inviting neck but that kissing quickly turned to sucking. His hands continued to wander all over Shion's body.

"Master," Shion breathed.

That brought Hakurei out of the moment. He snatched up his robe and threw it over Shion. He sat up, glanced around, and used his scarf to cover himself up. Still panting, he tried to find the right words to say.

Shion pushed the robe aside to reveal his erection and slowly peeled his sweaty tights from his legs. Hakurei's eyes followed his movements before returning to ogling his cock. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Shion..."

This time, it was Shion's turn to push him down. His hand moved under the scarf and stroked Hakurei's shaft. Hakurei drew in a ragged breath and held it as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regain control of his body. Shion sensually pressed up against him and scattered kisses over his face. Eventually, he made his way back to Hakurei's lips, ardently kissed him, and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hakurei eagerly sucked on it. His hands moved to caress Shion's rear. He squeezed it meaningfully. Shion parted his thighs. Hakurei caressed them and delighted in hearing Shion's soft moans. His finger reached between his legs, and Shion's moans became louder and more passionate.

Suddenly, Hakurei got a hold of himself and pushed Shion off. He wiped the sweat from his neck, where it was hottest and wettest.

"Shion," he said firmly this time.

Shion looked at him like a little puppy who was eager to please and hurt from being rejected.

"That's why the Aries Saint never showed me his death," Shion said finally. "You killed him."

"I had no choice," Hakurei said. He tried to sound like his normal harsh self, but his voice cracked.

"I know. He showed me just now." Shion glanced at the Aries armor nearby.

"You look like him," Hakurei admitted. "Sometimes, you even act like him." Shion leaned over. If he had tried to kiss him, he might have drawn back. Instead, Shion rubbed noses with him.

"I am him," Shion said plaintively.

"No, you're not. You are his reincarnation." It was obvious by now that Shion had just regained memories of his past life. Hakurei couldn't help but to reach out and touch Shion's cheek to try to stop his pouting. "Perhaps if I had died and been reincarnated with you... but I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't," Shion said with shining eyes. He put his hand over Hakurei's. Hakurei snatched his hand away.

"I'm not. Look at me," Hakurei said in annoyance.

"I am. I see the man I love." Shion's eyes shimmered.

"Don't you dare start crying," Hakurei snapped. Shion's lips quivered.

"I'm sorry. If I had been reborn a little earlier..."

"And don't start apologizing. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Shion closed his eyes, and Hakurei was grateful that tears didn't start falling from them.

"How long do we have?" Shion asked as if he expected Hakurei to know the answer.

"I don't know," Hakurei said honestly. "Never enough." Shion nodded. Hakurei could tell he was going to start crying the moment they parted. He sighed.

"I'm not a child anymore," Shion said softly. He silently dressed and donned the Aries Cloth. He squared his shoulders but didn't look at his master. "Maybe next time we see each other again."

"Maybe," Hakurei said in a tone that implied no. Too much had changed. Shion swallowed hard. He walked slowly to the doorway then turned.

"Thank you, Rei. It didn't last long but..." Shion looked over Hakurei's still bare body to commit it to memory. Then he smiled wanly. "Maybe it's ok to forgive the God of Sleep. Maybe in dreams..." Shion's voice caught. He disappeared before his emotions got the better of him.

Hakurei balled his fist.

"Never. I will never forgive you, Hypnos."


End file.
